Big sister
by VFBFan
Summary: I have a sister. Her name is Brooke Davis. She is absolutely beautiful and a tutor. She's not be the most popular person in High school because of her difficult character, but she is loved by many people...me included. But the sad thing is that she doesn't love me. I'm a nobody to her...ATTENTION: I've changed some things in the story, but it's nothing big.
1. Chapter 1

I have a sister. Her name is Brooke Davis. She is absolutely beautiful and a tutor. She is also a cheerleader. She always wanted to be Cheer Captain but knew that she probably would never be good enough to become one.

She isn't the most popular person either...but she is loved by many students.

How I know any of this? Well...I've heard alot about her. It's not like she'd talk to me in a proper way anytime soon.

But the sad thing is that she doesn't love me. I'm a nobody to her, she even told me once that I'd never play a role in her life and that she wished I wasn't there. She hates me! And I don't even know why.

My name is Evangeline. I'm 16 years old and a Junior at Tree Hill High. I just moved here. I can remember the day Brooke picked me up from the Airport. It was the first time we have ever met each other. I was so exited to finally meet her. My father told me alot about her. Well, my adoptive father. He described her as a loyal and passionate person who would do everything for the ones she loves but also told me about her difficult character. She could be mean, stubborn and a total pain in the ass. I was exited anyway...I knew that every person had their flaws and that nobody was perfect.

But when I walked over to her at the airport and saw the cold, dull eyes that were staring at me, I freaked. It wasn't what I expected.

The first thing she said to me was not to talk to her and not to look into her direction. She told me that she didn't want all of this and to stay out of her way.

It hurt.

My life hasn't been easy for me the last couple of months. There is a reason why I had to move in with Brooke. You see...Brooke and I have the same father. Richard. His first wife was Victoria, Brookes mother. After he got her pregnant he left her...and met my birth-mother Ellen. After I was born he left her as well. Since my mom was very young when she had me she decided to give me up for adoption. The family who took me in was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I had a beautiful childhood, wonderful parents and great siblings with whom I shared a tight bond.

But this seemingly perfect life crushed like a house of cards 2 months ago. I was about to participate in a gymnastic competition in China. My parents and siblings decided to come and cheer me on. I didn't fly with them though, because our coach wanted us to be in China one week in advance. My parents were supposed to come 2 days before the competition.

There was a huge storm. Rain.

My whole family died in a plane-crash on June 26th. They were all gone. I had to watch how 6 wooden caskets were lowered into the ground.

There were times after the accident where I was about to give up. I wanted it to stop. The feeling of loneliness. The pain. The grief.

I wanted it to go away for god sakes...until I found out about my sister Brooke. I found out that she lived in Tree Hill. On her own. Getting to know that I had a sister was like seeing some light at the end of the tunnel. It gave me hope. It gave me back some strength that I believed I had lost a long time ago.

And now? Now I'm sitting at a lounge table...alone. I turn around and look at her. She is laughing with her friends. She looks happy. She looks satisfied. It doesn't seem to bother her at all that her sister is sitting behind her. Alone.

I sigh and turn back around to look into one of my math books. I totally suck at/in math. I just don't get it. I want to get it so badly, but it seems like my brain can't handle those figures and statistics. My teacher told me to get an tutor . His recommandation was to go to Brooke , because she's the best tutor the school has.. That is what my teacher told me. I can't ask her. She will laugh into my face. She will make fun of me and tell me that I'm stupid and a loser. That is what she says everyday. When I come home from school. When I get up in the morning or when I'm about to head to bed late at night.

Every freaking day.

What did I ever do that makes her hate me so much? What did I ever do to deserve all of this? I lost my family and I have a feeling that I also lost something I never really had: A big sister.

My other siblings were all younger. I loved them so much, I still do, but it wasn't the same. I've always dreamed of a sister who would be there for me when I needed someone. And when I found out about her I was so sure that everything would be ok someday.

But nothing is ok and the way I see it, it never will be. I want to see my family again. I want the people back who loved me unconditionally. I'm nothing more than a soulless body that has to function. I have no friends, no family. Nothing.

Why am I still here? What is my purpose in life? I have nothing to live for and yet, I'm not able to end it all.

I don't know why. Maybe because there is still some hope hidden in the depths of my heart that Brooke might open up to me sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there. Sorry guys. I wouldn't be suprised if there wasn't anybody who's still interested to read this story since I haven't updated it in forever and I'm sooo sorry guys. I would be lying if I said that I had no time, because that's not true. I think I was just too lazy to update and rather spent my time with reading other stories. I know it isn't fair at all and I'm desperately trying to change that.**

**Please forgive me. :'(**

Eve sighed. She couldn't believe that her teacher told her that she needed someone to tutor her, because she was failing her math class. She really wouldn't mind if it was ANY tutor. What was really bothering her was the fact that they've assigned her sister Brooke, who hated her with a passion, to tutor her.

Brooke hated her.

They lived together, but they barely saw each other. Eve spent most of her time locked up in her room just to avoid her sister and her mean behavior towards her and Brooke...well, she spent alot of time with her friends or boyfriend and if she was home she either insulted or ignored her.

Eve sighed and hugged her math book closer to her as she went down the corridor. She was nervous and felt helpless. Even though she lived with Brooke, it still felt as if she was about to meet a person she has never seen before.

Eve stopped in front of the open door and looked at her sister who was sitting on a table with her forehead crunched in concentration.

There she was. With a pair of glasses sitting on her nose. Eve had to smile.

God, she looked beautiful. Even with this messy ponytail and her "not-so-sexy" baggy clothes she was wearing. Brooke loved to dress up. She did it all the time, but she prefered it to change into something more comfortable when she was in the tutor-center. Eve knew that.

_Knock. Knock._

Eve swallowed.

Brooke looked up.

Her eyes darkened.

Eve looked down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhm...I..."

Brooke looked at her expectantly and rolled her eyes when she didn't get a straight answer from her little sister.

"Look, I really have no time for this. Either tell me what the hell you want or leave me alone."

"I...I need someone to tutor me...in math...and Mr. Worner told me that you're the best tutor here, so I thought..."

"...so you thought that it would be the best to come to me and waste my time? Go ask someone else. I really don't want to spend more time with you than nesessary. There are enough tutors who would love to tutor you. I'm swammed anyway."

"Oh...uhm...ok..." Eve was about to turn around and leave when Mr. Worner came into the room. His face lit up when he saw Eve.

"Ah, seems like you already asked your sister?"

"Mr. Worner. I have so many students to take care of. There is no time for another one."

Mr. Worner looked at her in confusion.

"Ms. Davis. You just asked me a few days ago if I knew of any students who need help because you haven't had any for weeks?"

Busted.

"Well...uhm..."

"Ms. Davis. I'm sure both you and your sister will be fine. You are family so you have all the time in the world to study together."

"But that's the thing Mr. Worner. We see each other at home every day, so there really is no need for me to tutor her here in school, when there is enough time to do that at home."

"But as long as there are no other students who need tutoring it won't hurt you to help your little sister out at school as well, right?"

Brooke sighed.

"Ok...I'm gonna do it, but as soon as I've found someone new I have to quit this. This is SO not nesessary."

Mr. Worner didn't know that the relationship between the sisters wasn't the best which is why he was more than confused about the way Brooke was acting.

_What was wrong with tutoring her sister in school?_

Mr. Worner left the tutor-center just as sudden as he'd entered it, leaving the two sisters alone.

Eve looked at Brooke and swallowed.

"You...you really don't need to do this. I can just go and we forget about everything..."

Brooke sighed.

"Nah. I'm going to tutor you until you got it and then both you and I will be happy. You will pass your class and I'm free."

"Are you sure?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure. Stupid question. We will start on monday. The classics are this week and so I have practice.

Eve smiled.

"I'm sure you will win this year."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Whatever." She stood up from her place on the table, locked away her files and took her book-bag.

"Let's get outta here."

Eve nodded and followed her sister. Brooke turned around and looked at her sister as if she had grown two heads and stopped.

"When I said "Let's get out of here" it wasn't a complimentary ticket to follow me."

"Uhm...I know. It's just, that I have to go to my biology class and the room is down there", Eve answered and pointed to the door just down the hall.

"Oh...ok...whatever."

Brooke rolled her eyes again and left.

Eve sighed and waited until Brooke was around the corner, before she made her way to her biology class.

_Dear diary,_

_I really don't know what's the matter with me. There are times where I look in to her eyes and see the emptiness in them. They look cold, dull and dead. There are times where I want to go to her and hug her so badly, but I can't bring myself to do it._

_I know that I hurt her._

_I know that I treat her like shit._

_I know that she wants to get to know me so badly and that she wants me to acknowledge her, but I just can't. I just can't._

_I don't know what to do. _

_Please diary. Help me._

_Brooke._

Brooke closed the book and put it under her pillow before she laid down. Her heart was aching at this very moment. She closed her eyes and felt a tear running down her face.

It was a tear of guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

Classics.

Brooke was determinded to win this damn thing this year. The girls had worked so hard for the classics and Brooke wanted to win it with them...for them. They deserved it.

She sat on her bed and packed her bag for the weekend. She was really looking forward to it. It wasn't only the competition that made the classics so exciting, it was everything that went with it. Going out with friends, sneeking out of the hotel rooms in the middle of the night to go out and party. Brooke was sure that it would be three awesome days. No school. No studying. No pressure. Just pure fun. The only thing that bothered her was that her sister would go with her. One of the cheerleaders had to cancel and so the squad needed someone to fill this spot. The cheer captain Nele Johanson had asked Brookes friend Haley, but she declined and even Brooke had no chance to change Haley's mind. It was Peyton who came up with the idea to ask Eve and after arguing with Peyton and Nele for what seemed like forever she finally agreed to ask Eve even though she hated the thought of having to spend an entire weekend with her. She barely spent anytime with her when they were at home, but Eve was part of the team now.

_Dear diary,_

_wow. I'm a cheerleader now. I know it will only be for two days but I don't care. I'm going to spend time with Brooke and maybe, it's a chance to get closer to her. Who knows? It's my chance and I will take it gratefully. I want her to like me. I want her to love me. I just want her to know that I'm here, that I love her and that I really need her. She's all I have._

_Eve._

"Hey pretty girl."

Brooke looked up and smiled when she saw her boyfriend Lucas standing in her room with a red rose in his hand.

God, how she loved him. They started dating when they were in freshmen year and were happy together. Lucas was handsome and had the most beautiful eyes Brooke has ever seen. They were blue like the ocean and everytime Brooke looked into them she fell more and more in love with him.

He was everything she needed and vise versa.

"Hey broody. What's up?"

"Well I thought, since you've been really busy this week and we've barely seen each other that it would be great to take my beautiful girlfriend out to dinner. What do you say?"

Brookes face lit up.

"Really?"

Lucas grinned and nodded. God, how he loved her.

"Good, I'm starving anyway. Let me just finish packing and then we can go."

Lucas came closer to her and took Brooke into his arms. Brooke smiled at him and closed her eyes when Lucas leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you cheery."

"And I love you broody."

**Eve's POV**

I look at my calender and sigh. I totally forgot that this weekend will be the 6 months anniversary of the accident. If I had known it before, I would've stayed at home. Sure, this whole competition and everything that goes with it...the exitment and all that might help me to forget about everything for a few hours and forget about the day that destroyed my life, but how can I enjoy myself when I know that my parents and siblings died 6 months ago? Am I allowed to do that? Is it right to cheer, when in reality there isn't really anything to cheer for? Shouldn't I stay in bed and drown in my grief?

Would Brooke love me if she knew what happened with my family? Would she feel sorry for me?

God, I'm pathetic.

I sigh again and leave my room to get something to drink. On my way to the stairs I see my sister with her boyfriend. I can see the love she feels for him when I look into her eyes and can't help but be jealous of Lucas. If she'd feel just one percent of the love she feels for Lucas I would be glad. I would be happy. He can be lucky to have someone like Brooke as his girlfriend. I know that Brooke would go through fire to defend the ones she loves, but it hurts so damn much to know that I'm not one of them. I'm not part of her life and she's made it pretty clear to me that I will never be.

I hate my life.

**Lucas POV**

God, how I love to feel her lips on mine. How I love to have her in my arms. How I love to know that this amazing, smart and beautiful girl is all mine. Brooke Davis is the love of my life.

Wait...

I open my eyes and look at the door. There she is. Brookes little sister. She looks so sad. She looks broken and I can't help but think about the way Brooke treats her. I've asked Brooke many times why she's so mean to her sister, but she never really gave me an proper answer.

I don't know why she hates her sister so much. Eve, that's her name, I know _that_ much... seems so nice. I don't know her, because she barely leaves her room. It's obvious that she doesn't want to bother Brooke who goes ballistic everytime she sees her. I don't understand it. I feel sorry for that girl.

Sometimes I have this hero-complex within me that wants to help this girl, but I know that's non of my business.

Eve lets out a sigh and leaves and I close my eyes again, kissing the girl that carries her love around like a visible shield. A love that she wouldn't share with her sister. Her own flesh and blood.

**A/N: Ok. That's the next chapter. Please review. Is there anything you'd like to see happening in this story? More Brucas scenes? Do you want Brooke and Eve to get along better soon or do you want me to turn this into a long and painful fight? Please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there, since I'm a HUGE fan of the Baley-friendship it was kind of obvious to me that Haley would play an important role in this story as well. In this chapter you'll get to know this lovely girl a little better. Have fun and PLEASE review.**

Haley James has always been a person who cared about the people she loved and wasn't someone who liked to judge anyone without knowing them.

That is why she was loved by everyone in school. She was popular, because she was just Haley. She didn't have to fight for attention. She just had it, because she had such a good heart.

Brooke envied Haley for that, but really couldn't do anything about it.

That was something her friend Brooke would never have. Either she was loved or hated by people.

Haley was the publisher of the school's news magazine. The magazine was also popular in other high schools around North Carolina because it was such an successful and brillant paper.

Haley also attended a professional dance class. Many people would've loved to see her on the cheer-squad but she totally wasn't into cheering. Bah!

Haley, unlike Brooke, was also a very relaxed person.

Brooke took certain things very seriously, things like her cheerleading, like her job as a tutor and her education. While Haley loved to live in the moment and took the things like they were handed to her Brooke loved to be ahead of others.

She could've skipped a few classes but didn't want to because of Haley. Brooke always loved to work ahead if there was some time left, because she could allow herself to do so. She was a quick learner, understood things quiet fast and couldn't be fooled by anyone. If she wasn't out with friends or Lucas or at soccer practice she liked to work ahead a bit. Haley always loved to tease Brooke about it, but secretly admired her.

She wasn't as confident and hard-working as Brooke was and still didn't know what she wanted in life. That were her main problems but everyone knew that she had a great future ahead of her.

Haley came to an halt in the hallway and sighed when she saw the younger Davis sister at her locker.

She loved her friend Brooke, no questions asked, but she sure as he! didn't like how she treated her little sister Eve.

She didn't get it. Brooke seemed to be such a lovely person who would go through fire to defend the ones she loved, Haley included, but how could someone hate and despise their own sister?

What did this girl do wrong?

There were times where Haley wanted to go over and hug this girl, who was always on her own, had no one to talk to and...well she just seemed totally lost all by herself.

Haley sighed.

Would Brooke hate her if she started to socialize with Eve? If she started to talk to her? To find out what was so wrong about her that made Brooke hate this girl?

It wasn't Haleys business, but she couldn't watch her best friend make her sisters life a living hell. This wasn't the person she knew. This wasn't the person she loved.

This wasn't HER Brooke.

"Hey Haley."

Haley turned around and looked into the green eyes of her best friend.

"Hey Brooke."

"So...even though you're not going to cheer with us, you still gonna come to cheer _for_ us, right?"

Haley smiled.

"Of course. Wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

Brooke nodded.

"Good to know. I don't think I could go there without having you around. You are my beeeest friend in the whole wide world."

Haley frowned.

"Are you on drugs or something?"

Brooke giggled.

"No...I'm just so happy right now. Everything is perfect."

Haley sighed and turned around again to look at Eve, whos life seemed to be the total opposite of perfect...a broken girl, who was standing at her locker and looked at her cell-phone, probably checking if she had any messages. When the young girl closed her eyes and sighed Haley knew that Eve didn't have any. It wasn't a suprise. She had no friends, so who would want to text her?

"I still can't believe that Nele agreed to take her with us."

Brooke looked into the same direction as Haley did and glared at her "sister."

Haley sighed.

"What you are doing with her isn't right you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What did she do to you? She is your sister Brooke."

"Sorry Haley, but that is none of your business." Brooke was starting to get really angry.

"Yeah, yeah I get that, but you know what? The way you are behaving around her just isn't you."

"Haley-"

"No Brooke. It is one thing to be mad or to decide that you just don't want anything to do with her if she really did something wrong, but you're bullying her Brooke. You want her to leave you alone, but can't leave her alone yourself. You tell her that she is a piece of shit, you shove her around, you slap her books out of her hand...that's just LOW Brooke. I can't recognize you anymore."

With that said Haley turned around and left a speechless Brooke in the middle of the crowded corridor of Tree Hill High.

That was her best friend Haley. Never scared to tell her things like they were, never scared to criticize her.

Was Haley right?

Did she go too far with the way she treated her sister?


End file.
